User blog:Dargoo Faust/Dargoo Faust's Fate Tourney: The Last Vote
As the ashes settle, and the ultimate enemy of the Global Grail War has been defeated. Only three Masters and three Servants remain, with an untainted grail that has enough energy to make a wish that can change the very nature of reality. A winner we be declared, yet what will they ultimately do? Will the world fall into ruin, hands reaching towards a burning sky? Will nothing change, or maybe a benefactor gives humanity what it needs to make it's next giant leap? It's all in the odds, as we reach the closing chapter of our contest. A temporary truce is formed to allow for a moment of calm, but this is only before a greater storm. Now, It's time to decide. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! ROUND 3: RACE TO THE GRAIL The Dropouts of Round Two The fight against Risei was not without loss. Half of the remaining masters and servants from Round 2 remain, and our voters decided that these warriors could not cut it. '6th Place - The Phantom Don and Shaka Zulu (Wassboss)' ' ' The Don managed to barely scrape by the first round in voting, and with good reason. Shaka's headfirst combat, leak of compatibility with his master, and the overwhelming force of Bhishma and Risei make him likely to be one of the first servants to be killed, especially when you put his personality into the situation. As for the Don's fate, experts agreed he would cooly withdraw from the contest after realizing he was out of his own depth. He is too paranoid to broker an alliance with the other masters, and cares too much about himself and his own to even stay in Paris after his servant is offed. '5th Place - Rhoswen Llyod and Samson (Laquearius)' ' ' Both master and servant here make for one of the most explosive combinations to hit the tourney, yet it is ultimately their lack of trust in the other servants and masters as well as their lack of versatility that make them a poor match for Risei and Bhishma. Rhoswen wouldn't want to ally with anyone, seeing everyone there as just as much of a threat, but this will ultimately cost them their lives. A direct confrontation with either Risei or Bhishma, even a coordinated and planned one, needs multiple masters and servants to pull off. While I see Samson opening the gate for other masters to attack with his powerful strength and NPs, he is no match for Bhishma, nor is Rhoswen to Risei. '4th Place - Christian Cannavale and Lucifer (Cfp3157)' ' ' Christian was voted out of the last round by a hairline thin margin, mainly because his combat strategy weighed him down, but his ability to be one of the better alliance brokers helped him get as far as he did. Directly combating either Risei or Bhishma is a terrible idea, and while Christian might have allies to help him achieve his goals, all of his abilities and those of Lucifer place them at a range that is too close for comfort, right on the front line. Now, let's look at the final 3 Masters and Servants of this Tourney! The Final Three Your Vote Tourney Navigation Submissions → First Five Elims→ Special Round → Final Battle (3-Way FFA) Each of our remaining masters will have three days of prep time and recovery after the battle with Risei Kotomine. After this, they will meet up at a designated arena to duke it out one last time, with the winner claiming the Holy Grail for themselves. Only one master will survive today. Please list each servant and master pair you think will be eliminated for this round, and why. I give master and servants in the votes values from one to three (Lowest rank gets three points, highest gets one) with placements for this round. The master with the lowest point value for this round will be declared as the winner of the Global Grail War. Please read the disclaimers, they will help guide you in deciding your votes. ' I will only count votes with clear reasoning and detailed explanations. I don't want to kill myself with math, so a vote either counts or it does not. '''I will be reading each and every vote and ''will notify you if things don't add up. 'While everyone here seems great, I don't want any people steamrolling their own OCs without good reason. '!!! DISCLAIMERS !!! *Since there will be a large amount of preparation time, focus on masters who can use this effectively, to strategize a plan to take down their opponents. *Vote on Masters as they are eliminated. A master is removed from the war if they either A) Yield their command seals and withdraw intentionally, B) Die, or C) Use all their command seals and their servant dies. *You're allowed to vote, even if you didn't send in an entry. However, remember, I will be reading for accuracy. *Servants and Masters can telepathically communicate and coordinate even while separated, and under the beckoning of a command seal servants can teleport to their masters, even through strong magical barriers. *Masters can still continue to participate in the tourney, even if their servant gets offed. They can pick up servants without masters, and play into the long game. Focus your votes on masters who will get entirely eliminated. If a master is killed and the servant remains, they are still out of the race. *Command Seals play an important part here. Once a master has used all three of their command seals to control their servant, they have no sway ultimately over the servant's decisions past feeding them mana, and will be a target for elimination. Masters who are at odds with their servants will generally need to consume more command seals to keep in the game. *Remember: Normal Humans < Magi < Servants. Some warriors have outside assistance, but realize that even trained military professions struggle against experience magi. I use Kirigitsu vs. Keyneth as an example of this. The former's expertise in killing mages does jack shit without the fact that he was a mage himself and could counter other mage's abilities via Dues ex Rib Bullets. The "Plot" Intresting in reading what we have up for the Tourney? ''' '''A link to a doc with my current progress will be pinned to the Tourney Chat on Discord. ' ' Feel free to recommend ideas, theorize routes, hypothesize alliances, and even PM me or message me on the discord about your ideas for the narrative. Your characters should ultimately be, well, yours, so when I go to write the narrative for this tourney I want to full backing of every member. I will go as far as to rewrite entire sections of the plot if the owner of a character finds it unsatisfactory. Due note however, that alliances should only play into votes in terms of how likely one is to abuse them or use them,''not ''who they team up with and why. Ultimately random chance means many different scenarios will play out, and we can't be certain what alliances will form. That said, recommendations are surely welcome! If you want this to be an opportunity to expand on your character, or want to give me more juicy details, please do so via PM or discord. While this chat should be a nice place for theorizing, making additions to backstory is something I need to hear mono e mono. Do focus on the the final battle for this vote though. I don't want people to go crazy writing out a plot while we still need to decide a winner! Category:Blog posts